Vistor From The Future
by bookworrm1999
Summary: A blast from the future is brought to Condor Studios Sonny and Chad are majorly confused by this i will not give any more away but there is Channy
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all it's me well lets just call me Marion I've always loved that name well anyways I promised you guys who read Don't Believe Everything You Hear that I'd write a Channy one shot.**

**This first chapter may not make much sense that'll be cleared up.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me:Cha-ad**

**Chad:What is it Marion?**

**Me: pouting- how'd you know that I wanted something?**

**Chad:-rolls his eyes- pulease you're just like Sonny what do you want?**

**Me:Say that I own Sonny with a Chance**

**Chad:What's the magic words?**

**Me;I'll mess up you're hair**

**Chad:Fine Marion owns SWAC**

**Sonny runs in and smacks him upside the head**

**Chad:Fine Marion doesn't own SWAC**

**Me:Noooooooooooooo!**

Unknown's POV;

I opened the door it squealing silently I winced I looked around noticing that nobody was there hesitantly I called

"Aunt Zora?"

Suddenly she popped up from behind the couch

"Oh you came!"

I nodded and shuffled my feet

"Well come on"

I followed her into a room with a chair with masses of wires and cables surrounding and connected to it A window showed Aunt Zora sitting at a desk with a control board her voice came on over the intercom

"Sit down and inject the needle with the wire connected to it into your arm"

I was shaking nervously but I walked over and sat down. I jabbed the needle into my arm wincing at the sharp needle penetrating my skin.

She pressed a few buttons and looked up and said

"My younger self will help you good luck!"

"Wait younger..."

I didn't have chance to finish she pressed a large blue button and searing hot flashes of light blinded me for a minute

I blinked a couple of times and called

"Aunt Zora?"

I then realized I was no longer in her apartment I was standing inside a gate in front of a building the large sign said

Welcome to Condor Studios

**There you have it the first chapter there will be 7 chapters about maybe 6 I will not post the next chapter until I have at least 5 or 6 reviews thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny's POV:

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Go.."

My good was cut off by a mooing sound I answered it.

"Hello?"

""Mom! Thank God Aunt Zora got me to help with one her experiments and now im at some place called Condor Studios can you come pick me up?"

"Um i'm afraid you have the wrong number,"

"Mom I know it's you, you know Sonny Ann Cooper,"

"Alright I know my name's Sonny but my last name's Munroe not Cooper!"

Chad looked at me funny

"Ugh fine be that way i'll just call Dad!"

she hung up.

Chad asked "Who was that?"

I opened my mouth to answer but was cut off by his cellphone.

"Hello?" a pause

"I am not your Dad!" another pause

"Wait Mom?"

He looked at me and mouthed the same person?

I nodded

"Look I don't know you so get lost!'" he hung up, I gasped.

"Chad did you really have to be that rude?!"

"Yes Yes I did,"

We started walking to So Random when Chad bumped into someone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey y'all it's Marion just letting all of you's who are only following my story and not me that I have posted another Channy one shot it is not sad or tragic at all. Oh and i will be posting the 3rd chapter to my story tomorow afternoon west coast USA time so anyways sorry to the people who wanted and thought this was another chapter. PLease read my story and watch out for my update tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey y'all it's Marion back from the dead. Nah I'm just a'kiddin' well anywho just like I promised one chapter straight from the press and steaming hot. Now I know I said afternoon but granted I was busy so here you go!**

Previously:

Someone bumped into Chad

Sonny's POV;

They both fell and yelled at the same time "Watch where you're going!" Chad was ticked.

"Do you know who I am?"

"No, A pretty boy?" I snickered at that

"Sonny stay out of this!" The girl then looked at me she had long brown hair and piercing blue eyes identical to Chad's. She gasped suddenly

"Mom is that you?" wait I knew that voice, the same one on the phone.

"I told you I'm not your mom," she smirked just like Chad

"Uh yes you are,"

"What you and me are the same age how could I be?" Chad butted in

"Who are you anyway?" he asked rudely.

"Alright if you want to play that way Mackenzie Dylan Cooper at your service voted the best actress of her generation," she stuck out a hand "Pleased to meet you," her last words dripping with sarcasm.

Chad looked stricken as did I

"Dylan Cooper?" he echoed speechless. She sighed

"As I said yes!" then I remembered something.

"How do you know Zora?" she looked at me

"Mom she's my aunt." She calmly said as if speaking to a slow child

"But she's 13!" she frowned.

"Mom she's 29, did you hit your head?"

"No I didn't but I think you did,"

"Oh that reminds me Alison's birthday is tomorrow,"

"Who's she?"

"You know Alison, my cousin, Aunt Tawni's and Nico's daughter?" At this Chad burst out laughing he clutched his sides as his words came out in gasps.

"Blondie and Rainy have a kid?" she rolled her eyes.

"Yes Dad or are you losing your memory in your old age?" At that he drew himself up

"Old age!" he bellowed "I am 17!" She snorted

"Hardly you're 36," she turned to me "Just like you're 35," We stared wide eyed at her

"Ooooh Chloe's birthday is next week so is mine!"

"Who's Chloe?' I asked

"Mom! Again she's my cousin Aunt Portlyn's and Uncle Grady's kid!" Chad asked "Portlyn has a kid?" She screamed in frustration "Yes! And so do Aunt Zora and Uncle Wesley except he's 5!" Now Zora had a kid what was wrong with this girl? Then Zora popped out of the vent

"What's with the screaming?" Then she noticed our supposed daughter "Oh hey Mackenzie,"

"Aunt Zora thank goodness, tell mom and dad to get their heads together!"

"How do you know her?"

"Oh she's your daughter my future self sent her here she contacted me I believe Mackenzie knows that," Mackenzie thought hard and said

"She did say younger self." Chad came out of shock

"So Sonny and I are married and have a daughter?" Mackenzie sighed

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Chad surprisingly smiled

"I guess I finally manned up and told Sonny that I Love her!"

"I guess," I took a double take "Wait what?'

**Hope this satisfies your thirst for another real chapter. In case you decided to skip reading my Author's Note please read my new Channy Oneshot Sweet Dreams. I hope y'all will review and favorite my story I won't post the next chapter till I have at least 6-7 reviews depends on my mood.**

**P.S: The whole story is already written I just like keeping my readers in suspense Laters!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey y'all guess what I'm back no for reals! After this chapter only one chapter remains so I hope that will make y'all happy.**

Chad's POV:

I gulped and fidgeted nervously

"I guess I shouldn't have said that out loud"

Sonny watched me

"You love me?"

"Yes! No! I said hate yes hate you that's what I said!"

"So you manned up told me you hate me,married me, and we have a daughter?"

"Uh Uh yeah?" it came out as a question she sighed in exasperation.

"I guess I'll "woman" up Chad I love you"

"You Youu do?"

"Yes"

I rubbed the back of my neck

"I knew it you don't feel the same way!"

She turned tears already on her face I grabbed her shoulders turned her to face me and kissed her.

Nothing like I'd ever felt happened warm tingly fire spread from my lips all over my body and my mind screamed Halleluiah at full volume, We kissed for what seemed like a century we pulled away gasping out foreheads resting on each others.

"Does that answer your question?"

She nodded still gasping for breath

"Aww!" We turned, our daughter looked at us as though we were a chick flick. Zora smiled creepily

"My work here is done" she disappeared on the spot. I gulped then I heard someone calling

"Mackenzie!"

I heard running footsteps and two people rounded the corner.

It was us!

**I will update as soon as I can which is when hint hint (5 reviews away) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Guess what! I kept my promise and the moment you have all been waiting for! The last chapter I have enjoyed writing this story and I still love Chad and Sonny. But I have recently come to like another couple. I have posted one fic on them already and will be posting a multi chapter story on them after this. Maybe even today!**

Mackenzie's Pov:

"Mom Dad!"

I ran to them hugging them tightly. Mom held me tight and sobbed into my hair

"Baby you're alright,"

Dad stroked my back he looked up at Chad and Sonny

"Thank you for..."

His voice died in his throat I turned in Mom's arms. Chad and Sonny still in each others arms stared at their older self's my mom and dad.

Sonny's Pov:

I raised a hand and waved

"Hello,"

Older me smiled

"Excuse my husband even after 17 years he's still not used to Zora's antics."

"It's alright,"

"Anyways thank you for taking care of our baby,'

"You're welcome,"

She smiled Older Chad wrapped a arm around her and their daughter and they disappeared with a flicker of light. Chad and I looked at each other I was over come with a desire to kiss him. He obviously felt the same way next thing I knew we were kissing. He sucked on my lower lip, biting it slightly begging to be let in. I allowed him to search the inside of my mouth with his experienced tongue. He pulled back breathing hard and hugged me to his chest. His lips tickled the inside of my ear when he whispered

"I love you future Mrs. Cooper."

**Well there you have it a perfect ending to a good story. Thank you all for being loyal to my story. And for your helpful reviews!**


End file.
